


How the Sea Loves the Stars

by InkRavens



Category: Naruto
Genre: Could be about anything but was written KakaIru in mind, I Don't Even Know, Is fanpoetry a thing??, Love Poems, Multi, Ocean, Poetry, Stars, prompt gone poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkRavens/pseuds/InkRavens
Summary: "Everynight the ocean basks in the glory of the sky"
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	How the Sea Loves the Stars

** How the sea loves the stars **

Every night the ocean basks in the glory of the sky

Freckles alight across the water’s surface

Kisses across cheekbones

The sea beneath looking upward

Unable to reach though it tries

A gap too vast to build a bridge over.

Heavenly bodies watch the spectacle

Oh, how the sea loves the stars 

dancing forward then back

Standing on the moon’s feet 

Reaching-

The wind tossing the water 

before it crashes back down

In a thunderous roar

Restless in its pursuit

Terrified of the loss

Terrified of the empty void

the empty space on the other side of a bed.

Like eternity existing after

The idea that time can continue once the stars have vanished

that it could all disappear 

That they could never touch

Collapsing in on themselves 

a chest heaving for air.

Nothing but blackness

and meteors 

Leaving fire in their wake.

The entire solar system in mourning.

No longer shining with the light of a million stars

No longer dancing on feet of light

without the sky it is nothing 

a sea of blackness

Alone with the shore

So it reaches

And with each thunderous roar

There is the quiet returning echo 

Of this time.

This time.

This time.

**Author's Note:**

> Its a poem that wound up existing last summer during the Kakairu nine weeks of summer. The prompt I believe was Space. I really dont like space but I love stars and of course the ocean.  
> And well instead of a story this came into existance.  
> I have gone back and forth about posting it here but I am figuring why not? I like it and life is short. Is it weird to post poetry on a fanfiction site? Probably. But I have never been one to do things the normal way.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.


End file.
